


Midnight for Glass Slippers

by obviouslyderanged



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Bad girl! Veronica, F/M, How Do I Tag, Jeronica friendship, Long, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyderanged/pseuds/obviouslyderanged
Summary: Imagine for a minute that Archie Andrews didn't grow up in Riverdale and that the Lodges got there long before the story began. A reschuffling of Riverdale.





	1. Dancing in a minefield

Veronica Lodge had lived next door to Jughead Jones for as long as she could remember. It wasn’t exactly as though their families were friends, but FP (Jughead’s dad) had been her father’s favourite capo for decades, and it made sense to have him nearby. Hiram Lodge had paid for them to move into the house, and they had never moved on. Even when Jughead’s mother and sister left, desperate to get out of the crime lifestyle, the two of them stayed together in the enormous house. It became a sort of safe house for the Serpents, a gang FP and Jughead belonged to, who rolled in and out the door at all sorts of hours. Veronica had always liked the feeling of family at the Jones’, big parties and dinners and laughing with friends. It was something that never quite occurred at her house. Her parents were secretive, exclusive, a little cold. They loved her, sure, but they didn’t really love – or like – many others. 

Veronica pulled up her stockings, slipped into her black kitten heels and admired herself briefly in the mirror before slipping into the backseat of her car. “School, Andre.” It was the first day back at school. Riverdale High was Veronica’s favourite place to be, well maybe except for Pop’s Chocklit Shoppe, because she ruled there. No one dared to cross paths with her, mostly because her father was the Mob Boss that ran this small American town, but that wasn’t the only reason. She had her best friends; Cheryl Blossom whose wealthy, maple-syrup-making family had quickly befriended the Lodges when they first arrived in Riverdale, and Kevin Keller whose father was the sheriff. She had known them forever, played with them in diapers whilst their parents discussed more pressing matters. She had shared nannies with them, shared holidays, and shared secrets. She loved teasing and flirting with the boys on the football team, or the wrestling team, or the basketball team. She loved helping the misguided, advising them on fashion or hygiene. She loved captaining her beloved River Vixens. 

To be liked by Veronica Lodge meant many things. It meant favours from shopkeepers, from law enforcement, from teachers. It meant gifts from expensive boutique stores and souvenirs from her fabulous holidays. It was a trait, perhaps that she shared with her father, that Veronica Lodge didn’t like too many people. To be disliked by Veronica Lodge was significantly less pleasant. She often annihilated newcomers with their poor fashion sense or hand-me-down clothes. She caused havoc for anyone who braved correcting her, or pointing out a fault. Most people flew blissfully under her radar, terrified that she may one day learn their name. 

The bell rang. Veronica collected her things from her locker, exchanged a little flirty banter with hot jock Reggie Mantle, and made her way to the front entrance to meet her friend.  
“Jug!” She wrapped a warm arm around his shoulders and pressed her lips to his cheek. “Pop’s?”  
“Don’t waste time asking stupid questions, Ronnie. I’m starving!” Jughead chuckled.  
Pop’s Chocklit Shoppe was something of a local heritage site. It’s red booths and neon sign screamed home to all the residents of Riverdale, perhaps more so than their own front doors. Pop was a kind, gentle man who knew everyone and everything that was going on. Veronica loved popping in for a chocolate milkshake and a gossip every now and then. On this occasion though, she and Jughead sat in their favourite booth. They each sipped on their milkshakes as they recounted the first day back at school. Jughead shovelled fries and onion rings down his throat in between sentences, a habit that would usually nauseate Veronica.  
“We’re all just sitting around. Sweet Pea is showing off this new knife his dad bought him. It’s archaic, but it’s engraved or something for his 16th. That blonde who writes for the Blue and Gold, Betty Cooper? She walked in the door, obviously by mistake, she’s wearing a short-sleeved turtleneck. Like there is any point in a short-sleeved turtleneck? But she just goes bright red, doesn’t say a word and closes the door. But she closes it on her skirt and she just can’t get it unstuck. Now, she could’ve just opened the door, but she doesn’t so Sweet Pea just gets up and cuts it off! I could hear her make this little noise when she realised. I wouldn’t have done it but it was pretty funny.”  
Veronica smiled a little at the story. “Who’s Betty Cooper?” 

Veronica only noticed it was dark when the little bell at the front door gave its familiar chime. “Who is that?” Jughead chuckled as a red-headed boy in a forest green cardigan walked to Pop’s counter.  
“Um, hi.” The boy spoke. “I’m here to pick up an order for Andrews.”  
“I didn’t realise anyone wore cardigans. Maybe he’s the new school librarian?” Jughead chuckled. But Veronica didn’t hear him at all. She was entranced by this new boy. With his bright orange hair and clearly muscular physique that, yes, did look a little strange wrapped up in a cardigan. She pursed her lips a little, admiring the way his smile refused to fall from his face. He was as if encased in glass, shielded from the outside world, existing in mint condition. There was something very unusual about him, she was sure, but she couldn’t quite figure out what. She didn’t particularly like being perplexed, but had little time to figure out his mystery.  
He caught her eye, or she caught his. He was walking, slowly with a country gait, toward the booth. “Oh great, now you’ve done it.” Jughead sighed, exhausted at the prospect of speaking with this clearly very vanilla human being.  
“Archie. Andrews.” the boy extended a hand, a brilliant smile breaking across his face.  
“Veronica Lodge” Veronica replied, careful not to stumble or appear bothered by him at all.  
Archie turned to Jughead who was staring firmly out the window. “This is Jughead Jones.” Veronica spoke for him. Jughead gave a weak, condescending smile at the confused look on anyone’s face once they learn his name is Jughead. But as if the new kid read his mind, he only nodded once.  
“Do you guys go to Riverdale High?” Archie asked.  
“Yes. Are you new here?”  
“My father and I just arrived from Chicago.”  
“Oh, well, welcome to Riverdale.” Veronica threw on her best smile.  
“The town with pep!” Jughead added, his words drenched in his signature sarcasm.

“Andrews?” Pop called.  
“Yes!” Archie yelled back. “That’s me. I gotta go, but I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Yes, you will.”  
She watched him walk away, hiding the slight blush on her cheeks from her old friend.

“That was sickening.” Jughead deadpanned.  
“That was interesting.” Veronica corrected.  
“Ah, yes, you’re a modern-day Romeo and Juliet waiting to happen.”  
“Now who’s sickening?” Veronica rebutted. “Eat your burger.” 

Romeo and Juliet was not what Veronica had in mind, but she had tried every flavour of boy except for orange. And this one looked clean enough to eat off. 

Betty Cooper hated Riverdale. She hated that her parents’ newspaper, The Register, had been bought so easily by Hiram Lodge and with it their free speech was all but eradicated. What was the point of fighting tooth and nail to get the truth to the people if the truth had to be signed off by Hiram first? But it wasn’t only what the mob takeover had done to her family, it had happened too long ago for her to even remember what life was like before. Popular has never been a word associated with Elizabeth Cooper, and that was fine. She was a little more on the quiet side, she’d never even kissed a boy, she preferred the company of a good book, but this was neither here nor there. Things had changed now, with Veronica Lodge parading around the school and her meat puppets doing her every bidding in an attempt to reap even a little of what the Lodges were sowing. The corruption was more than she could take, Veronica Lodge’s GPA was higher than her own, and Betty had no doubt that it had nothing to do with merit.  
However, in spite of the difficulty, Betty remained involved in school activities. She was part of student council, she tutored some of the younger kids, and she was on the welcoming committee. Which is how she met one Archie Andrews. It was early, about 7:45 on Tuesday morning, the second day of school. Betty was instructed to meet the new kid at 8 to show him around before school started and introduce him to some people. Other than herself, Betty could think of no one worth meeting, but perhaps she could convince him to sign up for the Blue and Gold, the school’s newspaper, to save her having to write every article herself. 

Instantly recognising the look of confusion upon the face of a red-headed Adonis leaning against the school entrance, Betty made her way over to introduce herself. She smiled, her blonde ponytail bouncing energetically with each step. “Hi, you must be Archie. I’m Betty Cooper, your peer mentor.”  
“Hi,” Archie yawned before blushing a little, “sorry I’m not used to having to be up this early. I took my dog for a walk this morning and always like to get a workout in before school.” He chuckled a little. Betty considered lying about being interested in either dogs or working out but ultimately decided against it. Instead she started walking inside. “I’ll try to make this as painless as possible, I promise.”  
Archie rambled incessantly about coming from Chicago and moving in with his father, how he was excited about small town life and loved the food at the local diner (obviously he loved the food, everyone loved the food). Betty tried to listen, but she had spent the better half of a year perfecting her Riverdale High history speech and this boy hadn’t even given her the opportunity to begin. He seemed nice, sure. He was obviously gorgeous, fine. But he was a little too straight and a little too male for Betty to think this had friendship potential past a friendly nod in the hallways and the daydream of a romantic relationship didn’t warrant thinking about. 

Uncharacteristically, Betty was praying for the morning bell to ring. This morning had been a disaster, she was sure Archie had no idea where any of his classes were and definitely no understanding of the cultural and historical background of Riverdale High, but that was his loss. At the far end of the corridor Betty noticed a toned, tanned leg garnished with a Prada heel stride out from behind a corner. The familiar waft of Chanel no.5 filled the air. “Ugh” Betty couldn’t stop herself from saying. She turned to Archie to explain, nay, warn him about Riverdale’s very own ice queen, but clearly the continuous speech of this morning had exhausted him and his cognitive function. Archie was fixated.  
“Anyway, Arch. Bell’s about to go so I’ve got to go. But let me know if you need any more help with anything okay? And welcome to Riverdale!” Betty clapped him on the shoulder and scurried off before having to answer any questions about Veronica that Archie may have pained her with. 

She hadn’t particularly liked Archie, but she couldn’t help herself obsessing about what it was about Veronica Lodge that had caught his attention so. She was pretty and had money, was that really all that anyone in the world cared about? Betty was cute, and she was a nice person. Surely that was more important than designer clothes and private jets? Betty was furious with Veronica for everything that she had, and for the fact that she had never so much as looked her in the eye. She spent most of the day holed up, either in class or at the Blue and Gold. She avoided populated areas, she didn’t want another incident like yesterday’s skirt massacre. She waited until 4pm to go home, preferring the extra quiet of the streets to have a good think and plan her escape from the Alcatraz that Riverdale had become.  
“Betty! Betty! Betty!” someone breathlessly called from behind her. A slightly sweaty Archie Andrews caught her on the shoulder, “I thought that was you. I’ve been calling for ages.”  
Betty chuckled lightly.  
“Thanks again for showing me around this morning. It’s like a zoo in there, I would’ve thought after Chicago that it would be a little slower.”  
“Yeah, well I guess Riverdale isn’t quite your average small American town.”  
Archie spoke exuberantly, like a child. Everything he said was exciting or new, and pleasantly he seemed to enjoy listening to Betty as well. It seemed no time had passed before she reached her front door. Suddenly she felt unbelievably awkward. Why had the new boy walked her home?  
“Well, this is me.”  
“Is it? Wow, that’s kind of crazy. I live right there!” Archie pointed at the house directly next to hers. Betty felt her muscles loosen, and she hadn’t even realised how tense she had been. “Maybe we can walk together tomorrow? If you haven’t got anything on.” Archie suggested. She did have things on, but she said yes anyway.

It wasn’t long before walking became her favourite pastime. She and Archie walked to school and from together for the better half of the week. Except when there was football tryouts or Betty had to stay a little later to work on a story at the Blue and Gold, she had tried desperately to convince Archie to join but he was adamant that he would be more of a hindrance than a helping hand. She had forgotten what it was like to have a friend. Since Polly had been indoctrinated into the world of the Blossoms she barely got to see her sister anymore. It wasn’t that she was bullied or anything dramatic like that, but she was lonely.  
It was on a Thursday that Archie found out he had made the football team and Betty demanded that they go to Pop’s to celebrate.


	2. Collision Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our core four meet for the first time, time to get a little peek behind the curtain

It was Thursday and Veronica had lingered behind after school, determined to catch the new boy on his way home. They had been playing a long game of loaded looks and coy smiles and frankly it was beginning to plateau. Clearly this boy was unable to make the first move, but shyness had never been a word associated with Veronica Lodge. She saw him leaning contemplatively at the front of the school, idly playing with his phone.   
She coated her dark purple lips in an extra layer of gloss and made her way toward him, determined to win him over. But, before she could get within talking distance a blonde girl joined Archie. She was almost stopped in her tracks; the girl was wearing a hideous baby pink cardigan and for a moment she felt unable to compete. Who was to stand in the way of a fashionably-handicapped family ready to pop out 2.5 children in their own little cardigans?   
But Archie was wearing a letterman’s jacket and that was proof enough for her that he could be steered away from the boring life he was speeding toward.  
“Well, hello Teen Outlander. You look positively James Dean-esque in our school’s signature colours, though you can hardly colour me surprised.”  
“Veronica.” Archie smiled brightly.   
Manners intact as ever, Veronica turned to the sweet looking girl who had turned her attention quite firmly to the floor. “And I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure.” She extended her hand. “I am Veronica.”  
“I know.” The girl said meekly, slipping a timid hand to shake Veronica’s. “I’m Betty.”  
“Cooper?”  
Betty was startled. It was not enough for her perception of the youngest Lodge to be altered but she couldn’t stop herself from saying “you know who I am?” Which was instantly horrifically embarrassing and counterintuitive to Betty’s firm belief that Veronica Lodge was totally and completely overrated.   
“Of course,” Veronica smiled sweetly, “my friend Jughead talks about you semi-frequently so it’s nice to put a face to the name. He and I were actually just going to meet at Pop’s for a shake and I would be delighted if you would join us.” Veronica looked hungrily over to Archie. “Both of you.” She clarified.   
“That would be-“  
“Oh I don’t think we-“  
Both Archie and Betty started together and they laughed awkwardly. Veronica was pleased when Archie was first to resume. “We would love to come.” He chuckled and looked over at Betty as if to reassure her that this was a good idea.   
“Splendid!” 

Jughead sat idly in the booth awaiting Veronica, observing the intricacies of human behaviour. Sometimes it was one of his favourite things to do, just watch people on their own or with their friends, family, partners. Pick out their lies and insecurities in the smallest gestures and looks. The familiar bell jingled merrily. About time Jughead thought, but he could barely start to chastise Veronica for her lack of punctuality before a bouncy blonde ponytail and redhead in a sports jacket followed her. Instantly he was filled with dread, as much as he enjoyed spending time with Veronica she did have a tendency to do exactly as she wanted even though she would have definitely known that Jughead would hate this very situation. 

The conversation was horrendous. It was all about the new kid’s first week at school. How he was finding things, and what his favourite classes where. It was mundanity at its finest. Jughead could barely keep his eyes open at this stage, perhaps the only thing keeping him in any semblance of consciousness was watching Veronica make a fool of herself. Maybe it was only because the other two didn’t know her at all that they didn’t notice the two times she twirled a lock of her hair around a finger or giggled at something the boy said. Something that wasn’t even funny. She was still all cool comebacks and witty remarks and unnecessarily complex sentences but there was something different about her.   
Archie excused himself to the bathroom just as Betty offered to get the next round.  
“What are you doing?” Jughead hissed at Veronica as soon as they were alone.  
“What on earth are you talking about Jug?”  
“You’re acting like a schoolgirl.”  
“I am a schoolgirl. Can you please just say what you’re trying to say, Jughead?”  
“You’re making a fool out of yourself.”  
“Careful.” Veronica said, suddenly cold with rage. “You know I love you. Your sarcastic, loner, better-than-you aesthetic is the perfect dichotomy to my witty, charismatic, party girl charm but the minute you actually believe that you are better than me and therefore are able to chastise my decisions is the minute our friendship ends. You know what I always say Jughead, never cross a Lodge.”

Jughead was silent as Betty slipped back into the booth carrying two strawberry milkshakes, followed by Archie with Veronica’s chocolate and Jughead’s vanilla. Veronica smiled sweetly and thanked them, falling easily back into conversation. Jughead was furious. Furious with Veronica for speaking to him like how she spoke to nobodies, furious with himself for thinking that this was an actual friendship, or maybe mostly upset that the Veronica he thought he knew might actually be as shallow and callous as the façade she showed to everyone else.   
“Um, actually Betty. Thanks for the milkshake but I’m going to have to dine and dash, my father needs me.”  
“Oh – no worries Jughead. It was nice to meet you.” Betty smiled genuinely.   
“Yeah, see you bro.” Archie added.   
Veronica smiled at Jughead, almost convincingly enough. “Bye my Juggy. I’ll call you.” She blew him a kiss to which he smiled weakly before leaving. 

It was early on Friday morning that Betty woke for the first time in memory almost excited to go to school. Before they parted ways last night Veronica had put her number in her phone and insisted she try out for the Vixens next week. It was almost as if she wanted to be friends, and Betty felt bad for not seeing the nice person that Veronica was. She had been so bitter about the lack of attention the rich girl had ever paid her, but then it was not as though Betty had ever attempted to initiate friendship with her before. She knew that Archie was the reason why Betty was even invited to Pop’s, but she couldn’t help herself. She had a good time. Even Jughead Jones, one particular victim of her mother’s rage, had been surprisingly easy to get along with. He was funny and so very different from Betty which had intrigued her. It was almost a shame, she thought, that he had left so early. Especially considering Veronica flirted so obviously and with such success that Betty couldn’t help but feel a little like a third wheel a few times throughout the tail-end of the evening. 

Her phone blinked.   
B. Party at Cheryl’s tonight, you absolutely must come. V xx  
A party. Betty had never been to a party hosted by people her age. Ever. And not only was she going to a party, she was going to a party at Cheryl Blossom’s house. If there was anything the Blossoms were known for it was extravagance, and undoubtedly this party would be true to form. She felt herself become the lead character in every teenage rom-com she had watched whilst eating ice-cream or drinking hot chocolate. A little giddy with excitement, a little nervous about how it would all go, immediately concerned with what she would wear. When Polly and Jason had got together, it wasn’t long before Polly decided to swap her overbearing, suspicious mother for a more distant, fake, but generous one. The pregnancy had thrown everyone, and whilst Alice believed that Polly should have raised the babies on her own, or maybe even given them up for adoption, the Blossom’s had promised her sanctuary and the absolute best for both her and the baby. She was swept up all too fast. Betty was sad to see her family start to fall apart, but devastated that Polly felt that Betty should be left behind too. But this party could be the beginning of changing things for her and her sister. If she could show Polly that she could thrive in that world too, maybe Polly wouldn’t try so hard to keep her new life separate. 

Archie lazily plucked a few strings on his guitar, he struggled sometimes to accept the change to Riverdale, but he had wondered for his whole life if moving to Chicago with his mom was a mistake. He often thought that he might’ve been better off with his dad, but Riverdale was not exactly what he had imagined. His mother often told him stories of her time there, about going to high school, her friends and meeting Fred, Archie’s dad. Fred had warned him before the move that Riverdale had changed a lot since his mother had lived there and even though Archie had been coming to Riverdale for a couple of weeks every 2nd year or so, he only realised of late the relatively small amount of time they spent in town at all. Usually when he visited his father they would go on trips, work a little at his construction site, spend time just the two of them. 

Riverdale was like an old sentimental trinket, discarded in an attic and left untouched for many years. It crawled with dust and was crippled from the lack of use. Its people were on edge, tiptoeing around as if trying not to disturb the forced peace, but in spite of the strangeness Archie actually liked it here. There was so much space, bright green parks and wide streets, huge open squares, regal buildings. So far the people he had met were all interesting, funny, welcoming people. He had met some of the jocks, who clapped him happily on the back and celebrated his successes. Jughead, who he had barely spoken to, but seemed perfectly pleasant given their very clear differences. Betty, with her girl-next-door charm, she was so attentive, kind, and genuine. She had made him feel so at home, even though he had barely been in town for a week. It was strange, but he had instantly felt he had known her all his life. And Veronica. To be honest, Archie wasn’t very sure who Veronica really was yet. She was wealthy, that much was obvious. She was always immaculate, with painted lips and nails, sophisticated outfits that hugged her petite figure, and not a hair out of place. But these were hardly the most interesting things about her, Archie thought. She was witty, quick and almost poetic in the way she spoke. She had a brilliant smile, and looked at you sometimes as though you were the sole most important person in the world. But, and not that he had really given it too much thought yet, the most interesting thing about Veronica Lodge was the way she made time stop, made the world slow down and his vision become so narrowed, his mind become so completely incapable of producing anything resembling a thought. 

To snap him out of his trance, his phone played a familiar jingle.   
Archiekins, party at the Blossom’s tonight. Betty is coming. You in? x

Archie chuckled a little at the nickname before responding   
absolutely. xx

Archie met Betty outside her place at 8 o’clock, he complimented her sincerely on her pink dress and how beautiful she looked with her hair down and slightly curled. He missed the way a light blush danced across her cheeks. He wasn’t sure about what kind of party he was going to and so had settled on a shirt, a little unbuttoned, and a pair of dark jeans.   
Upon arriving at Thornhill, the Blossom’s estate, Archie began to feel a little in over his head. This building was enormous, it was donned with lights and the thumping music almost shook the ground. People flooded in and out of every entrance Archie could see, and even though it was early it was clear some people had drunk far too much already. The better part of his conscience alerted him that this would undoubtedly be a messy night, but the possibilities were too intriguing for him to turn his back on.   
Archie turned to Betty. “Alright, are we doing this?”  
“I guess so.” She smiled. 

Cheryl was flustered. “Have you seen Veronica?” She asked a passer-by. She grabbed Reggie Mantle by the arm, “where is Veronica?” She asked him.   
“Haven't seen her. But I’m sure she wouldn’t mind us fooling around if that’s what you’re asking.”  
“Ugh. Get away from me, you cretin.” Cheryl scoffed. She was looking for Veronica because none other than social pariah Betty Cooper had strolled easily through her front door moments ago, hung like a wet dish cloth on the arm of the new boy. Upon first seeing him, Cheryl had entertained a fantasy, his bright red hair would be perfect to carry the Blossom bloodline, but he looked a lot like her brother Jason, and as much as she loved her brother there were some lines that one should eagerly avoid crossing.   
The red-haired hottie was the least of her problems, however. Betty had proven to be nothing but trouble since Polly and Jason had become parents. She loitered around with an accusatory scowl on her face, as though she was on the brink of bringing ruin to the Blossoms and their empire. But Betty had actually never once spoken a word to Cheryl, always stuttering and shaking whenever they were close to each other.   
“Someone get Veronica!” she screamed in frustration to no one in particular. She was in the mood for a little chaos tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a little bit of a filler chapter here, I promise things will pick up over the next couple and we'll delve a little further into how different this verse is from Riverdale s1  
> As always, comments etc are always appreciated


	3. Please Don't Get Me Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all had, or will have, a night like this at one stage

Jughead sulked aggressively around his favourite haunts. If Veronica ever knew that he visited the trailer park of his childhood, or the old run down bar that the other Serpents spent the majority of their time, he would never hear the end of it.   
“Careful Juggy” Jughead mocked her to himself. What was the point of even pretending they had a friendship if she would so easily dismiss his opinion the moment it wasn’t something she wanted to hear? He wasn’t sure how large the threat was, but it bothered him immensely that she had even insinuated she would do something to him. She always spoke of her father Hiram fondly, as the way that a pampered princess often loves the people who allow her the lifestyle she adores. But Veronica was not immune to his charms, she had one eye a little further behind the curtain than she liked people to know. He wondered how she would feel to see how much of her father she carried around in her back pocket, ready to unleash a cold terror if it was considered necessary. But in a town like Riverdale could he really afford to cut her off? What would it mean for him? What would it mean for his father? He felt that this would be a particularly long sulk and set off in no particular direction. 

“Veronica!” Cheryl screamed at every crevice in her house, but the raven-haired heiress was yet to arrive. She spotted the bouncy blonde ponytail sifting through the crowd, undoubtedly trying to find the library or something equally pathetic. With no time to get her friend’s approval Cheryl set a plan into motion.   
“Get a cola from the fridge” she spat at one of her handmaidens, “I wanna play a game.”  
“Spin the bottle!!” She called out, gathering a few of her more favoured around a polished wooden table.   
“Empty the cola bottle, nimrod.” Cheryl immediately set off toward Archie. “Come, new kid. Play a game with us.”  
“Oh no, that’s okay, we just-“  
“Oh of course! Betty can absolutely join! You must.” Cheryl smiled sickeningly at him. Perhaps if he had met anyone like her before he would have known to not accept. 

“Right, so the rules are standard, who wants to start? My vote is for the new kid, to welcome you to Riverdale!”  
“Yes, Archie!” Reggie seconded. “It’s your first party with us after all.”  
“Ahh okay.” Archie smiled. It really wasn’t his style to be making out with random girls in closets but this was a new start, maybe it would be good to do something a little reckless for once.  
Cheryl wrapped her thin fingers around the neck of the bottle. “And what have we here?” Someone purred behind her. “Starting the party games without me?”  
“V!” Cheryl turned around to embrace Veronica, who stood behind her with one hand placed firmly on her hip. Archie felt everything suddenly fall away from him as she came into focus. She wore a strapless black dress fitted to her perfectly, falling about half way down her thighs. Her hair was slightly pinned back, and a pristine set of white pearls hung around her neck. She looked at him briefly, a coy smile playing on her lips.   
“Spin the bottle is it?” She said, her eyes still firmly locked with Archie’s. As she spoke, he was coarsely shoved back into reality, and the first thing he noticed was the petrified look on Betty’s face.   
“Hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want. We can just enjoy the party.” He whispered to her.   
“No, no it’s okay. I want to play, it’ll be fun.”

“Brilliant!” Veronica said quite loudly. “Well who’s starting then?”  
“Our newest addition to the Bulldogs, Archie!” Reggie clapped Archie on the back.   
“Perfect.” Veronica smiled.   
Cheryl spun the bottle and watched eagerly all the faces as the bottle passed around and around. Eventually it began to slow right where it was planned.   
“Betty Cooper!” Cheryl chirped, not noticing the twitch at the corner of Veronica’s mouth.   
“Oh no,” Betty laughed awkwardly, her cheeks hot and pink, “Can we spin again?”  
“If you wish to forfeit your turn it’s up to you. House rules decree then that the hostess gets to take your turn.”  
Veronica kicked Cheryl’s ankle with enough force to communicate that she was calling dibs on the new boy. Everything about the long stare Veronica gave Cheryl screamed “back off.”  
Betty looked anxiously between Cheryl, Archie, and Veronica. She felt that something was happening, but had no idea what. “Okay.” She gave in eventually. 

Betty stood as far away from Archie in the closet as she could manage. The heat radiating from him was too much, the lack of fresh hair and sufficient lighting was enough to cause a panic attack. She controlled her breathing, a panic attack would be almost the worst thing to happen to her at the first party she had really ever been invited to. Perhaps not as bad as this situation, but the two together would definitely cast her far back to the depths of social exile from whence she came.   
“It’s already been a minute.” Archie said kindly, noticing her discomfort.  
“Sorry, I just haven’t got a lot of experience doing this kind of stuff” Betty said.  
“What do you mean? You’ve never played spin the bottle?”   
“No I haven’t. I mean I actually haven’t ever… kissed anyone before.”  
“Really?” Archie laughed loudly. “Oh sorry, no I’m just surprised. You’re so perfect I’m just surprised.”   
Perfect. Suddenly Betty was very thankful for the bad lighting hiding her constant blushing.   
“Have you?”  
“I mean, yeah.” Archie said. “But I’ve never had a girlfriend or anything like that.”  
“Really?” Betty echoed. “That’s surprising, you’re so perfect.” As if possessed, she inched herself slightly closer to the boy standing opposite her.   
“4 minutes left now.”  
“How are you liking Riverdale?”  
“I mean it’s been less than a month but it’s alright. It’s nice to spend some time with my dad.”  
Betty felt her breathing even out. It was nice to properly talk to someone about something normal. Not about schoolwork or buses or timetabling or anything, but to actually connect with someone. Archie was kind, he hadn’t abandoned her for any of the more popular people who seemed to really like him, or like the things he was good at. She knew it was because of Archie that Veronica Lodge had ever spoken to her, it was because of him she was even at this party. He had been walking her home all the time, he came with her to the party. They were here now, maybe it was fate.   
“You okay, Betty? There’s only a couple minutes left and then we can just go back to the party if you want?” Archie’s eyes sparkled with genuine care and concern and before Betty knew it she stretched herself up to kiss him. She just pressed her lips against his softly for a lingering few seconds before she came back to her own consciousness and was overwhelmed with the reality of what she had just done.   
“Betty-“ Archie started, but Betty only turned and opened the door in a panic. She was immediately confronted with the expectant eyes of most of her classmates, and that moment of hesitation was enough time for Reggie and Cheryl to pour warm, sticky maple syrup atop her head. She felt it run down her temple and dribble over her eye just as a tear formed in the corner.   
“Congratulations, Betty. Your first sticky maple.” Cheryl said coolly, before turning on a heel and leaving the blonde girl to shake in her embarrassment and run quickly to the front door.

Archie watched Betty run out, having missed much of what happened he was too far behind to run after her. He made it to the main road, but there was no sight of her. Back in the living room he saw the puddle of maple syrup working its way into the cracks of the floorboards.   
“What happened?” He asked Reggie, but his only answer was stifled laughter and drinks being stuffed into his hands. 

Betty walked along the dark streets of Riverdale, too embarrassed to have to face the monologue her mother would undoubtedly spew at her once she saw what had happened. “Girls like you, Betty” her mother would say, “just aren’t the same as girls like Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge. You don’t fit in.” And that was just about the last thing she needed verbalised to her right now. After a while she came across a bench at the edge of Pickens’ Park. Deciding her legs were tired, and she couldn’t walk around all night waiting for her parents to go to bed, she sat and tried to pull the syrup from her hair. Even more aggressively, she was trying desperately not to give in to the heaving sobs that lay waiting in her chest threatening to cry out at any moment. She was about to give up when a shadowy figure appeared in the distance. Her heart leapt into her throat and her palms began to sweat. “Betty?” the figure called. She stayed silent, breathing heavily and very potentially on the verge of a total breakdown if something was about to happen. Soon the figure came close enough to the streetlamp where she sat to reveal that it was Jughead.   
“Hey Betty, how are ya? Didn’t you hear me calling?”  
“Oh, sorry.” Betty sniffled, too overwhelmed with relief to feel embarrassed. “Hey, Jughead.” He sat down beside her, his eyes running all over her as if trying to read the story of her evening without asking.   
“Bad night?”  
“How did you guess?” Betty chuckled a little and wiped her nose.   
“Mostly the tears, but… is this maple syrup?” He asked, touching an index finger to her hair.   
“Yes. Courtesy of Cheryl Blossom.”  
“Cheryl?” Jughead asked, confused. “Why did she do that?”  
“We were playing spin the bottle and I dunno Archie and I went in and then when we came out they gave me a ‘sticky maple’” Betty explained, but Jughead’s attention seemed focused somewhere else. His brow furrowed as he looked away from her. He knew better than to press the issue but Cheryl rarely did a thing without Veronica’s blessing, and Jughead was more than aware of Veronica’s claim on the new kid, even if Betty wasn’t.   
Betty Cooper. Jughead had never once met anyone quite like her. She was so soft and kind, she didn’t parade herself around or flaunt her money or say nasty things to people for her own satisfaction. She wore a lot of pastel colours, something which Veronica deemed ‘disgusting’ for people over the age of 8 and under the age of 80. She had her hair pulled back into a tight pony tail  
That’s a recipe for forehead wrinkles. Veronica’s voice rings in his mind uninvited.   
“I just have to wait til my mum will be in bed, probably another hour or so, so I can have a shower.”  
“You can use mine?” Jughead offered. Betty cocked her head and giggled a little.   
“Just to clean up!” Jughead clarified quickly, “Just so you can get home, it’s way too cold for you to just sit out here. Trust me, no one is at my house.”  
Betty nodded, the idea of a shower too enticing to resist. They walked back to Jughead’s house slowly, talking about nothing in particular. He asked her about the Blue and Gold and confided in her that he always fancied himself a journalist of sorts, always watching from the outside in. She told him about her sister Polly and how everything had changed when she fell in love with Jason Blossom, how her family practically disowned her and have been drowning in their own misery ever since. They talked for what seemed like hours before they got to the Jones’ house. 

Jughead’s house was nothing like she expected. In fact, his bathroom was bigger than her bedroom at home. She knew he and Veronica were very close and kind of assumed therefore that he had some money, but for a boy who’s been wearing the same beanie for over a decade without fail, it didn’t seem quite right. Perhaps his parents were quite different from he, she thought, perhaps they had that in common. She stood under the hot water for longer than she needed to, trying to wipe more than the memory of maple syrup from her skin, but the feeling of Archie’s lips on hers. Cheryl Blossom’s attack was nothing in comparison to the horrible conversation she would have to have with Archie, where he would tell her he didn’t feel that way. She didn’t even know if she felt that way, but he was so kind and all cheekbones in that poorly lit closet and it seemed like as good a time as any. She was always doing stupid little irrational things like this, spilling her secrets to a boy and then kissing him as though the pity would be enough to be mistaken for genuine care. She left the water run over her face with her eyes closed for a minute and willed herself not to go down this mental road. 

Once dry and dressed, and having thanked Jughead about 20 times for his kindness, Betty stood on his doorstep hugging him goodbye when a black car pulled up to the house next door. Jughead rolled his eyes, her timing was always unbelievable. Surely, that signature clicking of heels dropping to the pavement was courtesy of Veronica. She noticed them almost instantly, as if she had orchestrated this whole scene herself.  
“Jughead, Betty. Colour me surprised. I didn’t know you came to the party, Jug.”   
“I didn’t. I ran into Betty after Cheryl-“  
“Hi Veronica, how was your night?” Betty interrupted.   
“Oh boring to be honest. Archie said that you left without saying goodbye, we couldn’t find you anywhere so he left to try find you. Cheryl had a breakdown and spent like 20 minutes sobbing on my shoulder and this is a new coat. Reggie was upchucking like a kid at a theme park and it was too messy to even to even laugh at, so I called Andre and here we are. What are you doing here?”  
“Jughead just offered to help me clean up. Cheryl just spilt something on me.”  
“She spilt her drink on you? You should have told me, we could have fixed you up.” Veronica said sweetly. Jughead gave her a little glare which Veronica returned with a slight smile and a stern glare. “Betty, I’ll get Andre to drive you home. It’s too late for you to be wandering the streets at night. Come.”   
Betty thanked Jughead and slipped into the car. Veronica held the door for a moment. “I’m sorry you had a rubbish night, B. I feel terrible. Let me take you for a mani pedi tomorrow, and maybe a little shopping?” She tucked a strand of Betty’s hair behind her ear. Betty nodded thankfully and smiled as Veronica closed the door and the car set off. 

“You’re something else, Veronica.” Jughead said.  
“Whatever do you mean, Jug?”  
“Cheryl wouldn’t have done what she did without your say so and you know it.”  
“What? Spill her drink? Sounds like an accident to me. Not everything is some great conspiracy, Jughead.” She chuckled a little and walked over to Jughead’s door. “I know I upset you the other day. I was out of line, and I apologise. I didn’t mean to snap at you, of course I want to hear your opinion I just got defensive.” Veronica smiled up at him, searching his eyes for forgiveness. “Come in for a drink? You can yell at me a little?” She chuckled just as he did, and though he felt a little a fool for giving in so easily, he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookaaayy I am sorry this update has been anything but swift I am pretty gosh darn manic right now and can hardly keep my attention on anything for a minute. Hope that you enjoy it anywho and I will attempt to be better at updating!!!


End file.
